quand l'ouragan s'apaise
by phenixnoir
Summary: Harry échappe de peu au viole à Londres, mais il tombe sur le capitaine du serpentards, Draco Malfoy, qui voit en Harry, une petite distraction.Mais la vie est faite d'imprévus? HpDm,Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Rating: **_M ( yaoi)

_**Couple: **_Harry/ Draco (un peu houleux)

_**Résumé : **_Alors qu' Harry est à Londres, il échappe de peu au viole. Mais c'est sans compter Draco Malfoy, capitaine du serpentard, qui par chance (ou malchance) qui voit en Harry un bon petit présent.Mpreg

Cette fic est un UA, avec un peu de bizarreri (comme la marque de freya qu'a Harry), sinon pas de présence de magie.

Harry a 18 ans alors que Draco en a 25 .

**Quand l'ouragan s'apèse.**

Vernon Dursley affalé sur sa paillasse surveillait son bon à rien de neveu faire les tâches ménagères. Ce petit diable était entré dans sa vie et celle de sa femme depuis la mort de James et de lily Potter. Cette dernière ayant succombé à la douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie et laissant derière elle son insuportable gamin qui attirait ( au plus grand malheur de Vernon) tous les regards.

En effet le petit Harry était particulièrement séduisant avec son corps mince , ses cheveux d'un noir profond mettant en valeur sa peau blanche, ses magnifiques lèvres rouges mais surtout ses grands yeux verts que tout le monde lui enviait. A bien des occasions, Vernon avait battu Harry pour l'avoir mis mal à l'aise dans la rue ou tout le monde le détaillé malgrés son horrible chemise qui lui arrivait au cheville et qui était aussi large qu'une tente.

Dursley vis son neveu s'étirer de fatigue et réagit vivement:

" Alors encore en train de te reposer , tu nous sert définitivement à rien! Comment va tu me rembourser toutes les années ou je me suis occupé de toi , petit vaurien.

tu ne vaut pas mieux que ta mère. Tout le monde l'a trouvée belle mais c'était une sorcière comme toi, pourrie jusqu'a la moelle."

"oui, oncle vernon"

"Et ne fais pas ton insolent , je ne supporterait pas que tu me manque de respect." dit il en voyant la grimace d'Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien, les traces de coup dans son dos lui rappelant douloureusement que son oncle ne se gênerait pas pour le punir pour n'importe quelle raison.

Harry avait eu une belle vie avant la mort de ses parents, on l'avait éduqué convenablement lui rappelant son rôle dans la société bien que celle d' Harry aurait était particulière dûe à la marque freya qu'il avait au creu des reins. Cette marque représentait la fécondité chez certains hommes, mais peu la possédait.

Certains pensaient qu'elle représentait une malédiction , d'autre un bon présage. Malheureusement pour Harry , son oncle faisait partie de la première catégorie.

Il avait été à l'école mais d'aprés son oncle s'était plutôt une perte de temps. Il lui disai souvent qu'il aurait mieux fait d'apprendre à travailler plutôt qu'a se remplir la tête d'idée farfelue et à passer son temps à rêvasser.

Vernon voyant que son neveu repartait dans son monde , lui tapa sur la tête.

" Va te laver. Mon frêre arrive aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas que tu me fasse honte. Et mets ce pantalon et cette chemise à laquelle tu tiens tant.Mon frêre est quelqu'un d'important dans le monde la mode , je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que nous sommes des mons que rien."

Harry trop surpris et heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre des affaires convenables, il partit sans demander son reste avec un enorme sourire qui ne fit meme pas enrager son oncle.

Il passa derière le rideau qui séparait sa "chambre" du reste de la maison et frissonna de plaisir en voyant le bac d'eau qui l'attendait.

L'eau l'appelait et il ne résista à cet appel, il enleva sa longue chemise et plongea dans l'eau. Il se frotta énérgiquement vec un morceau de savon trouvait il y a des jours et profita du bien fait de l'eau sur sa peau. Il dut finalement sortir de l'eau pour enfiler sa tenue , le pantalon le moulait un peu trop à son gôut et sa chemise n'était pas bien longue mais trop heureux de changer de vêtements il n'y preta pas plus d'attention. Il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux mais il restait toujours dans le même désordre alors il abandonna.

Il sortit enfin de derière son rideau et pu remarquer que sa tante était rentré, elle le regarda mais retourna presque immédiatement la tête. Et c'est la qu'il le vit, un homme gras qui ressemblai à son oncle en un peu plus jeune . Il s'avanca vers cet homme et lui serra la main.

Puis son oncle décida qu'il était temps de se mettre à table. La soirée se passa assez bien ,harry eu le droit de manger commme toute personne normale ( c'est à dire à sa faim), mais au bout d'un moment le frêre de son oncle proposa une chose surprenante:

"Dis moi Vernon, je pourrai prendre Harry avec moi à Londres pour lui trouver un travail dans l'école des embrumes. Ca te dirait mon petit"

Harry se pensa un moment qu'il rêvait , on lui proposait de quitter son oncle pour travailler à Londres. C'était trop beau et un sourire se forma sur son visage, sourire qui ne passa pas inapercu par son oncle qui accepta l'offre pour se débarrasser de ce diable.

Le lendemain Harry était dans un charriot en compagnie de Tom Dursley qui lui racontait les derniers potins de Londres et Harry écoutait attentivement, ce dernier trop occupait à rire ne voyait pas les regards que lui lancait Tom qui étaient pourtant assez appuyés.

Le voyage se termina enfin et ils arrivérent devant une boutique de vétements qui portait comme nom "chez Voldemorté ( pas trés joyeux), Harry entra et regarda avec des étoilles dans les yeux tout les vêtements qui s'étaliat devant lui.

" Tu peux passer cet ensemble si tu le souhaite. C'est une de mes plus belle pièce. lui dit Tom en lui tendant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche forte élégante.Harry les pris avec précaution et alla se changer.

Lorsqu'il réapparu devant Tom , il ne remarqua pas le regard plein de désir de celui-ci. En effet le pantalon noir mettait en valeur la fine silhouette d'Harry et sa chemise légérement transparente laissait entrevoir ses tétons impudents, ses cheveux tombait sur ses grands yeux verts et sa bouche s'étirait pour laisser apparaître de petites dents blanches.

Se tirant de sa contemplation , Tom recula une chaise pour laisser Harry s'installer à table et il pris place ensuite en face de ce dernier.

Le dîner se déroula d'une facon agréable, Harry à la recherche de toujours plus de savoir posait beaucoup de question à Tom qui lui répondait avec joie , bien content de parler de sa passion qu'ést la mode. Le désert fini Harry se retira dans la chambre que lui avait présentait Tom plus tôt pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir aprés une si longue journée .

Alors qu'Harry était tranquillement installé devant la coifeuse en pensant à sa vie future, Tom entra vêtu d'un unique pantalon et s'approcha d'Harry avec empréssemet.

"Maintenat que tu as bien manger , tu vas pouvoir me payer ce que tu me dois. J'ai attendu toute la journée alors que tu te promenait devant moi avec ton pantalon qui moulait ton petit cul, maintenat je vais en profiter." Il attrapa Harry par la taille pour le coller à son corps et Harry frissonna de dégout en sentant le désir de l'autre homme sur son ventre. Il sentit une bouche entreprante sur la sienne et commenca à se débattre. Tom le giffla et le balanca sur le lit.

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'ai pris avec moi pour ton plaisir, je t'ai pris pour mon plaisir et binetôt pour d'autre que moi."

Harry affolé essaya de se lever mais Tom le bloqua avec son corps et entrepit de lui dévorer la gorge. Harry hurla, frappa mais ne faisait détaché Tom de son corps alors qu'il avait preque abandonné et Tom sentant le changement le relacha un peu mais Harry le poussa avec les forces du déséspoir at parvint à le faire tomber.

Mais sa victoire fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit la haine dans les yeux de Dursley se mélangeait avec le désir, c'est alors qu'il se précipita vers la veilleus ou il trouva un canif et ou il sentit une désagréable odeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage que Tom se précipitait sur lui , Harry enfoncant le couteau de fortune dans l'épaule de Tom qui s'écroula.

Harry courru le plus vite possible dans Londres et c'est qu'au moment ou il sentit l'odeur de la mèr qu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le port. Alors que la vue de l'océan le calmait étrangement , il entendit des bruits de pas derière lui, il se retourna et vit deux hommes qui s'avancait vers lui d'un pas décider vers lui .

L'un aux cheveux gras dit

"C'est bien lui qu'on cherche. Va être cotent le capitaine , hein McNair.?

"Sur, il correspond parfaitement.Vas y suit nous et on te fera pas mal."

Croyant avoir affaire à des hommes de justice venant pour le meurtre de Tom, Harry les suivit docilement.

Ils arrivèrent devant un gros bâteau et l'un des hommes lui dit de monter.Ils l'emmenerent devant une porte qui donnait accés à une cabine ou se tenait un homme assez grand avec des cheveux d'un blod presque blanc. Il se retourna et Harry pu voir le visage parfait de l'individu qui lui ne se gênait pas pour détailler Harry.

"Et bien parrain, tu m'a amener un bien beau morceau, t'as du travailler dur pour le trouver.

"Même pas , il nous est tombé dans les bras et nous a suivi sans question jusqu'ici.

"Mmmmh, j'adore les docils." Il s'avanca vers Harry et lui dit

"Mon nom est Draco Malfoy"

_**Qu'en pensez vous? C'est ma première fic alors pas d'insulte s'il vous plait?**_

_**A la prochaine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Rating: **_M (yaoi)

_**Couple: **_Harry/ Draco (un peu houleux)

_**Résumé : **_Alors qu'Harry est à Londres, il échappe de peu au viol. Mais c'est sans compter Draco Malfoy, capitaine du serpentard, qui par chance (ou malchance) voit en Harry un bon petit présent.Mpreg

Cette fic est un UA, avec un peu de bizarrerie (comme la marque de Freyja qu'a Harry), sinon pas de présence de magie.

Harry a 18 ans alors que Draco en a 25.

**Quand l'ouragan s'apaise.**

Lorsque les marins furent sortis et qu'il ne restait dans la cabine qu'Harry pétrifié et le capitaine brûlant de désir. Ce dernier tournait autour d'Harry, évaluant la sensualité d'Harry dans sa tenue. Harry sentit de grandes mains se posaient sur ses épaules. Il frissonna de peur sous le touché, croyant qu'on allait le battre pour le meurtre du frère de son oncle. Mais au lieu des coups qu'il attendait, les mains se déplacèrent vers son torse dans une douce caresse. Les mains commencèrent à détacher les boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'il sortit de sa léthargie.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. ». Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, il fut brutalement jeté sur le lit qui se tenait au milieu de la cabine. Il cria sous le choc mais le son fut étouffé par les lèvres du blond posé sur les siennes. Pris d'une peur immense Harry se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens pour s'échapper de ce poids.

« Calme toi, petit ange. »

« Non, non, non. » La seule pensée cohérente qui traversait l'esprit d'Harry était qu'il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas échappé à Tom pour se faire prendre par le premier venu. Il débattait de plus belle, mais le marin était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et son pantalon était déjà retiré. La seule barrière qui restait entre son corps et l'autre corps puissant fut enlevée brusquement. Lorsqu'il sentit le désir du capitaine contre ses cuisses, il trembla et sanglota des « non » de plus en plus rapidement.

D'un coup, ses jambes furent immobilisée et ses fesses relevées. Harry ne regardait pas le visage de son agresseur ou une partie de son corps, ne voulant clairement pas voir le désir de cet homme d'une quelque manière que ce soit. Soudain, il sentit une douleur l'envahir au niveau de son anus et se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur par l'énorme sexe du capitaine, qui tremblait de désir au dessus de lui. Harry hurla sous la douleur et se mit à crier toujours plus fort, mais quand le sexe commença à bouger en lui, il perdit tout espoir de se libérer et subit, soumit, les coups de butoirs effrénés, de l'homme. Au bout de quelques minutes de tortures, l'homme s'immobilisa au dessus de lui et Harry sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir. Il se retourna sur le côté, ne montrant au capitaine que son dos et se remit à sangloter doucement.

De son côté Draco se posait des questions sur ce garçon. Il était arrivé avec cet air fier sur le visage et lorsqu'ils en étaient venus aux choses sérieuses, Draco l'avait sentit tout tremblant. Il s'était laisser amener ici sans protester et lorsque Draco l'avait prit, il avait compris que le plus jeune était vierge. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il regarda la silhouette endormit d'épuisement, à côté de lui. Ce garçon était un mystère. Mystère particulièrement séduisant, du point de vue de Draco. Il s'en ferait bien son amant personnel quand il venait en Angleterre. Sentant la fatigue prendre possession de son être, Draco se dit qu'il pourrait bien attendre le lendemain pour lui en parler.

Harry se réveilla alors que les rayons du soleil prenaient possession de la cabine. Il se mit sur le dos et se mit à examiner la cabine. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte, il se leva, faisant fit de sa nudité et essaya de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, le capitaine semblait avoir tout prévu et avait donc verrouillé la porte. Il tapa sur la porte de dépit et se retourna pour partir à la recherche de la clé. Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise par-dessus et fouilla toute la cabine. Alors qu'il inspecté le bureau, il sentit un bras s'enroulé autour de sa taille. Il sursauta violement et dans sa démarche pour se dégager de l'étreinte,il donna un coup de tête au capitaine, qui se recula. Harry le regarda apeuré, s'attendant à une réaction violente de sa part mais celui le surprit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes d'Harry. Les images de la veille refaisant surface, il recommença à se débattre mais loin d'abandonner le blond l'emmena vers la couche. Il le posa dessus et grimpa rapidement à sa suite, l'écrasant de son poids. Harry paniqué, se laissa faire sachant le résultat que donnaient ses protestations mais il ne put, tout de même s'empêcher de sangloter, lorsque le capitaine le prit pour la seconde fois.

Draco regarda son invité et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur rencontre :

« Tu étais vierge, n'est ce pas ? » Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un hochement de tête incertain et pitoyable.

« Pourquoi avoir suivit mes hommes dans ce cas ? Je veux dire que, tu as l'air d'être de bonne famille vu les vêtements que tu portaient pourtant tu as le hâle d'un travailleur. Tu t'es laissé entraîner facilement alors que tu étais vierge. N'Importe qui aurait payé cher pour avoir ce droit. »

Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps qu'Harry se calme pour avoir une réponse.

« Je pensais… je pensais que vos hommes venaient me chercher pour me ramener à mon oncle. » ne voulant pas que l'homme soit au courant du meurtre qu'il avait commis.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'étais perdu. »

« Ecoutes, tu vas rester avec moi le temps de mon halte ici et je te trouverais une petite maison pour t'y installer, d'accord ? Comme ça lorsque je reviendrais à Londres, je te verrais en tant qu'amant. Je prendrais soin de toi, tu auras autant d'argent que nécessaire. »

« JAMAIS. Vous m'entendez, jamais. Je ne serais jamais votre amant attitré. Je ne suis pas une putain. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu resteras dans cette cabine pendant mon voyage ici. Et je te trouverais un endroit où logeait. »

« Jamais, je vous dit. Je préfère mourir. »

« Ne sois pas têtu. Comment ferais tu pour survivre. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. » Son ton cinglant, empêcha Harry de protester.

Quelqu'un frappa et Draco lui demanda d'entrer. L'un des hommes de la veille pénétra dans a pièce et commença à la ranger. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attrapa les draps et remarqua un peu de sang. Il dirigea son regard vers Harry puis vers les draps, puis vers Draco qui acquiesça à la question muette de son ami.

"Je t'apporte votre déjeuner, capitaine?"

"Oui, Severus. Merci."

Aprés avoir hocher la tête à son capitaine et son compagnon, qui lui lanca un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, il sortit finalement.

"J'aimerais que tu respecte un minimum mes hommes."

"Pourquoi le devrais je? Moi, je ne les aimes pas."

"Tais toi un peu, petit bavard."

"Je ne vous permet pas."

"Tutoie moi donc et apelle moi Draco; ca me ferais plaisir."

"Je me fous de ce qui vous feras plaisir."

"Ah, mais tu as déja eu goût de ce qui me fais plaisir." Cette remarque eu pour effet de faire rougir jusqu'à la racine Harry qui repensait à la facon dont s'était comportait le capitaine, il n'y même pas une heure.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du déjeuner qui fut rapidement posé sur la table, sous le regard méchant d'Harry.

Draco se mit rapidement à table, contrairement à Harry qui malgré la faim, ne voulait partager son repas avec un Homme comme Malfoy. Ce qui énérvé rapidement Draco qui lui fit comprendre.

"Viens manger, Harry. Tout de suite."

"Non, je n'ai pas faim."

"Allez, assis toi. Ca te feras du bien de manger." Harry s'assit à contre coeur mias ne touche tout de même pas la nouriture.

Exaspéré par cette attitude, Draco le prit sur ses genoux afin de lui donner la béquée. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que Draco commence à carresser le corps d'Harry de manière sugestive.

"Non, s'il vous plaît...pas encore."

"Laisse toi faire, je vais te montrer que tu peux y prendre du plaisir." Il tira sur les pans de la chemise et carressa de ses lèvres les tétons brunis d'Harry.

"S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas."Harry se débatait faiblement, ne voulant clairement pas être de nouveau touché par cet homme.

Alors que Draco faisait glisser ses lèvres sur les abdominaux d'Harry, des coups se furent entendre et Severus entra. Il rougit un peu lorsqu'il vu la tenu d'Harry, celui ci essaya de se dépétrer de la prise du capitaine qui tenait bon.

"Draco,vous devez aller.Les associés étrangers viennent d'arriver pour la cargaison."

"grrr, oui j'arrive." Il regarda Harry et lui dit: " Je reviens rapidement." Il embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Harry." Je t'acheterais des vêtements en même temps."

Harry se leva pour s'asseoir à sa place, rouge de honte d'avoir étais prit dans pareille posture.

Les deux hommes sortirent et Harry vu que c'était une bonne occasion de s'enfuir.

**Voila le chapitre2, ca faisait longtemps que vous attendez. Désolé. Mais bon, la suite vous plaît???**


End file.
